Muskogee County, Oklahoma
Muskogee County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 70,990. Major roads Muskogee Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 62 Business US Route 64 US Route 64 Business US Route 69 US Route 266 Oklahoma State Highway 2 Oklahoma State Highway 10 Oklahoma State Highway 10A Oklahoma State Highway 16 Oklahoma State Highway 71 Oklahoma State Highway 72 Oklahoma State Highway 80 Oklahoma State Highway 100 Oklahoma State Highway 165 Oklahoma State Highway 351 Geography Adjacent counties Sequoyah County (east) Wagoner County (north) Cherokee County (northeast) McIntosh County (south) Haskell County (southeast) Okmulgee County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 57.21% White (40,613) 18.70% Native American (13,275) 10.92% Black or African American (7,752) 7.37% Other (5,233) 5.80% Hispanic or Latino (4,117) 18.9% (13,417) of Muskogee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Muskogee County's theft and murder rates are above average and somewhat high for Oklahoma standards. The county reported 63 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.58 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Muskogee - 39,223 Towns Boynton - 248 Braggs - 259 Council Hill - 158 Fort Gibson - 4,154 Haskell - 2,007 Oktaha - 390 Porum - 727 Summit - 139 Taft - 250 Wainwright - 165 Warner - 1,641 Webbers Falls - 616 CDPs River Bottom - 154 Sand Hill - 395 Simms - 325 Sour John - 60 Unincorporated communities Beland Briartown Chase Crekola Georgetown Grandview Heights Hyde Park Keefeton Martin McLain Pumpkin Center Climate Fun facts * At statehood, the economy was based primarily on agriculture and ranching. The main crops in the county were corn, cotton, and wheat. Agricultural service industries consisted mainly of cotton gins, grain mills, and stockyards. Cotton production declined dramatically during the Great Depression and was replaced by soybeans, wheat, feed grains, and grasses. Truck farming became important during and after World War II, leading to the development of a canning and food-processing industry. Other economic activities included oil, gas, and coal production, but these activities never reached the levels achieved in other regions. Sand and gravel pits, along with brick and glass manufacturing, developed and remained important employment sources. O. W. Coburn built an optical business that became one of the largest in the nation and employed hundreds of workers. Other industrialists included the Buddrus family, who began Acme Engineering, and the Rooney family who founded Manhattan Construction. State and federal employment has long been important, primarily in education and veterans' services. Light manufacturing and health care as well as social services provide jobs for residents. The town of Taft has two state correctional facilities, Dr. Eddie Warrior Correctional Center for women and Jess Dunn Correctional Center for men. ** Steamboats had plied the Arkansas River throughout much of the nineteenth and early twentieth century. The McClellan-Kerr Arkansas River Navigation System, dedicated in 1971, opening the Arkansas and Verdigris rivers to year-round commercial traffic and leading to the development of the Port of Muskogee. * The noted Native American sculptor Willard Stone was born in Oktaha in 1916. * Braggs is best known as the site of Camp Gruber, a World War II military cantonment that was the home base of the 42nd Infantry Division (Rainbow Division) and the 88th Infantry Division (Blue Devil Division). It was deactivate in 1947, but reopened in 1977 as a training facility for reserve and active duty units. It became the home for the National Guard Air Assault School in 1987. * The I-40 Bridge Disaster happened on May 26, 2002; a barge collided with a bridge support near Webbers Falls, causing a 580-foot section of the I-40 bridge to plunge into the Robert S. Kerr Reservoir on the Arkansas river. Automobiles and semi-trucks fell into the water, killing 14 people (including a three-year-old girl) and two horses. The bridge was repaired within two months, and reopened to traffic on July 29, 2002. * In 1874, the federal government consolidated all of the Five Civilized Tribes agencies into one Union Agency, located just west of Muskogee. In 1889, a federal district court was created in Muskogee. In 1894, the Dawes Commission also established its headquarters there. Category:Oklahoma Counties